1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapeutic devices and, more particularly, to such devices as utilize the application of a static magnetic field to stimulate the operation and repair of damaged human tissue. More specifically, the present invention relates to a head covering that includes a bipolar magnetic sheet that when worn by a user stimulates hair follicles to retard further hair loss and/or stimulate additional hair growth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electromedicine is a type of "energy medicine" (also known as "vibrational medicine") employing electromagnetic fields that is based upon the belief that such fields control or influence all living organisms. The health benefits of electromedicine, including the use of magnets, have been touted for centuries. As early as 200 B.C. the Greek physician Galen described medical applications using "static" or "permanent" (non-time varying) magnets. Around 1000 A.D. Ali Abbas, a Persian physician, used magnetism to relieve "spasms" and "gout." (See, Buryl Payne, The Body Magnetic, 5th Edition, 1991). In 1766 Anton Mesmer wrote of the benefits and anecdotal experiences of using magnets for a wide variety of ailments.
Magnetic fields are related to electric fields, as was first shown by Hans Oersted in 1819. James Clerk Maxwell later formalized this relationship between magnetic and electric forces in four elegant equations. For purposes of the present application, the most important of these relationships of Maxwell speaks to the generation of an electric current within a conductor where the conductor is moved through a static magnetic field created by a permanent magnet.
This relationship is crucial to the present invention, because most historical applications of electromedicine have been directed towards or make use of time-varying electric fields. Health applications of magnetic fields, particularly permanent magnetic fields, have been essentially ignored, remaining as "folk remedies" or anecdotal healing aids.
This backwater status is difficult to understand, since a time-varying electric field engenders a time-varying magnetic field. While science has yet to determine if there is a separate beneficent effect owing to either the electric or magnetic fields, the use of these pulsed electromagnetic fields (PEMFs) is the primary focus of electromedicine today.
This work has progressed to the utilization of PEMFs for the prevention of hair loss and stimulation of hair re-growth using a process called Electrotrichogenesis (ETG) For a further discussion, see Maddin, et al., "The Biological Effects of a Pulsed Electrostatic Field with Specific Reference to Hair: Electrotrichogeneisis", University of British Columbia, Division of Dermatology, July-August, 1990, Vol 29, No. 6. ETG clinical trials at the University of British Columbia in 1989, and repeated again in 1992, were successful: Of the 30 men enrolled in the trial with the ETG machine, 29 either experienced no further hair loss or some re-growth after 36 weeks of trials. (See Maddin, et al, "Electrotrichogenesis: Further Evidence of Efficacy and Safety on Extended Use", International Journal of Dermatology, Vol, 31, No. 12, December 1992.)
The principal researcher, however, acknowledges that the exact beneficial mechanism is unclear. The researcher proposes an extension of the work in non-united fractures of Becker and Selden (Becker, R.O Selden, G., The Body Electric: Electromagnetism and the Foundation of Life, New York, Quill 1985, 163-180), wherein certain cell groups were sensitive to certain frequencies and strengths of PEMFs and exhibited re-growth of bone and tissue. The extension suggested by the researcher was that the dormant follicle cells groups are similar to the fibroblast cell groups identified by Becker and Selden, and are thus capable of regeneration.
The present invention proposes a similar extension of the work of Becker and Selden. A static magnetic field from a permanent magnet, and specifically a "bi-polar" permanent magnet, meaning spatially alternating north and south magnets or magnetized areas, creates an electrophysiologic process in which the stimulation of follicle cell groups may retard loss and promote re-growth.
Prior art in the arena of reduction of hair loss and hair re-growth is for the most part directed to chemical solutions, such as minoxidil, a topical ointment applied to the affected areas of hair loss. The alternating electromagnetic field (ETG) solution is proposed by Groux, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,623 and in Pinna, U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,564.
In '623 Groux and '564 Pinna claim a system which is based on an electrical pulse generator, and not a permanent magnet. Other prior art devices similar to Penna '564 are Kraus (U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,617), wherein an applicator coil is proposed for alternating field electromagnetic therapy of a shoulder or an arm; Cadwell (U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,304) proposing a skullcap-shaped coil that is energized to produce an alternating electromagnetic field for stimulating deeply located neurons of a human cranium. There is no suggestion or disclosure in any of this prior art towards using a permanent magnetic field as the primary efficacious element.
The inventors are aware of at least one other patent relating to a permanent magnet application to the human head. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,835 to Shurig, et al., an integrated auditory/visual/electrode system is described having a cap that is provided with a number of permanent magnets. These magnets generate a magnetic energy strength that is designed to apply a " . . . magnetic field of constant intensity to the brain of said subject . . . ". This differs from the present invention in a number of respects.
The present invention has no requirement or need to have any magnetic field penetrate the skull, or to provide stimuli to the brain. The structure of Shurig, et al., (the '835 patent) is intended to stimulate the brain with magnetic energy, which may or may not provide stimulation of the hair follicles as is taught by the present invention. A magnetic field proposed by the '835 patent may not be of sufficient gauss strength, north/south pole alignment or of physical orientation to provide the magnetic energy required to regenerate the cell groups in the hair follicles in those common areas of human hair loss.
Another permanent magnet-related patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,532, suggests a flexible magnetic sheet having magnetic poles of alternating polarities for therapeutic use. This is taught as an improvement over earlier magnetic sheets, the alternating polarities making placement and orientation on the body less important. Such alternating polarities of the magnetic fields are said to be particularly beneficial in peripheral skin regions. There is no suggestion to placement on or about the scalp, or suggestion for the therapeutic application of magnetic energy towards the retardation of hair loss or promotion of hair re-growth. Such "therapeutic use" as is defined in the '532 patent is " . . . characterized by alleviation and removal of pain . . . ".
Discounting the "snake oil" remedies, there are multiple problems posed by the presently used techniques for addressing the problem of hair loss. The demand for a solution is so great, that any technique showing a documentable sign of promise seems to bear a high price tag. Whether through drug therapy or surgical technique(s), such treatments are expensive, and, in the case of surgery, involve great inconveniences for the patient. Drug therapy is less site specific, and presents the hazards of documented side effects. It would be desirable to provide an inexpensive treatment regime to retard or reverse hair loss that is non-invasive, and that does not require reliance on the taking or topical application of pharmaceutical preparations having possible systemic affects.